Such containers as are known have used closure devices in the form of a closing cap which is removed prior to use in the container prior to using the container. However, having to detach a closure cap prior to use or access to the contents of the container is a considerable disadvantage because excess product within the container often builds up within the cap and is forced down the outside surfaces of the container thereby soiling the container and making it inconvenient to hold. Such problems have to a very large extent been overcome by providing such containers with closure devices for enabling use of the product contained within the container without having to remove the closing cap. This has been achieved as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,304 in the name of Simone Morel where the closure cap is movable between a closed position preventing egress of the product and an open position allowing the passage of product from the container.
However, as will be seen from U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,304 many of these devices have a central outlet aperture which is closable by a plug or other closure device such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,842 in the name of M. B. Stull, which discloses a series of outlet apertures arranged in a circle with the outlet apertures fed from a chamber between an outer part of the closure cap and an inner part through which the product is fed into the chamber. The outer cap part has a valve plug comprising a frusto-conical portion attached to an elongate cylindrical portion. The elongate cylindrical portion serves to prevent flow of fluid by engagement in an aperture in the inner part when the closure cap is in its closed position. To obtain flow of fluid a considerable amount of movement of the outer outer part is required towards an open position when the plug disengages the aperture and the frusto-conical portion of the plug is spaced so far from the inner outlet orifice as to be ineffective in controlling fluid flow through the outlet apertures of the closure cap. Therefore, this patent discloses a closure cap which is either in an off-position or an on-position. In the on-position fluid flows from the closure cap in a jet stream.
Such arrangements operate between an off-position and an on-position by a push-pull action, or alternatively by rotating the outer cap part on the inner cap part. However, when dispensing fluids, difficulties arise in ensuring that a stream of fluid issuing from the closure device issues with a correctly shaped stream of fluid. Furthermore, different types of product streams may be required for different applications such as a narrow jet stream and a wider spray. Another difficulty that arises is hardening of the fluid contents around the outlet apertures which subsequently reduces fluid flow. That reduction will then require additional pressure to be applied to the container to emit sufficient amounts of fluid therefrom. This is particularly disadvantageous because people with weak hands will have difficulty in using the container and will turn to another product.
It is an object of this invention to provide a dispensing closure device in which the above mentioned disadvantages are substantially eliminated.